


But I Know, I Won't Be On My Own

by Softasamarshmallow



Series: Baby Lou and his Daddy Harry [6]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Baby Louis, Daddy Harry, Domestic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Infantilism, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Sick Louis, Worried Harry, not really - Freeform, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 21:37:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10499937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softasamarshmallow/pseuds/Softasamarshmallow
Summary: "It wasn’t like Louis to sleep in so late- the boy was usually up and about even before him, in fact, his internal body clock waking him at the crack of dawn.“Lou?” He called, cracking the bedroom door open and popping his head through the gap, spotting a tightly wrapped bundle on the bed.“Honey, it’s time for breakfast.” Harry moved towards the bed, tugging away the covers to rouse the boy, breath inhaled in a horrified gasp as his eyes finally settled on his baby- Louis was pale, yet with a flush of red high on his cheekbones, a sheen of sweat covering his forehead.Harry dashed to the bathroom, digging through the cabinets for their ear thermometer, heart pounding frantically as he read the numbers flashing on the little monitor.41 degrees."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Best_Shipper_Ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Best_Shipper_Ever/gifts), [tronnor_stylinson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tronnor_stylinson/gifts).



> For Best_Shipper_Ever with thanks for this prompt, and I hope you like this even though it might not be what you meant with the prompt :)
> 
> Also for Tronnor_Stylinson, because poor babe had a bad day :(

Harry frowned, glancing at the clock from his station preparing breakfast at the stove. He strained his ears to listen for sounds of movement, brows furrowing even more deeply at the resounding silence.

It wasn’t like Louis to sleep in so late- the boy was usually up and about even before him, in fact, his internal body clock waking him at the crack of dawn.

“Lou?” He called, cracking the bedroom door open and popping his head through the gap, spotting a tightly wrapped bundle on the bed.

“Honey, it’s time for breakfast.” Harry moved towards the bed, tugging away the covers to rouse the boy, breath inhaled in a horrified gasp as his eyes finally settled on his baby- Louis was _pale_ , yet with a flush of red high on his cheekbones, a sheen of sweat covering his forehead.

Harry dashed to the bathroom, digging through the cabinets for their ear thermometer, heart pounding frantically as he read the numbers flashing on the little monitor.

_41 degrees._

“Lou, baby, can you open those eyes for me, sweetheart?” He soothed, combing his fingers through the sweat matted feathery strands. Louis let out a little moan, nose scrunching slightly in discomfort as his eyelids fluttered heavily, finally sliding open a slit.

“Daddy.” He whispered weakly, blinking slowly a few times in an effort to keep his eyes open.

 “Don’t feel good, Daddy.”

“Just hold on, darling. Daddy’s going to bring you to the doctors now, alright? You’re okay, baby.” Harry murmured, gathering Louis into his arms and hurrying to the car, heart clenching with fear for his sick baby.

~

Louis stirred, body heavy and limbs lethargic as he tried to understand what was happening around him. He wasn’t in his room, that much he could tell, and he wasn’t in his daddy’s arms- he whined quietly at the back of his throat when he was jostled slightly, frightened by those strange, unfamiliar hands on his body as they attempted to coax him into doing _something._

“Daddy?” Louis whimpered, feebly jerking his head away from their touch in protest. He didn’t know what was happening, or who they were; just that he didn’t know them; didn’t _trust_ them.

He wanted his daddy.

Daddy would make everything better, would take these yucky feelings away, because Daddy could do _anything_.

He heard bits of conversation through the wooly haze of his head, catches of _Mr. Styles_ and low murmurs, and then suddenly, his daddy was there, smoothing a large palm down his back. He relaxed, melting into the touch, comforted by the knowledge that he was _safe_ \- Daddy was there.

“My poor baby boy.”

He peered up blearily at Harry, pushing weakly into his familiar warmth as the curly haired male gently eased him into his arms, pressing light kisses into his hair.

“Feels yucky, Daddy.”

“I know, baby- I’m so sorry that you don’t feel well. Come on, drink this for me, Lou, it’s going to help you get better.” Louis lifted his head, lips sucking softly at the syringe as Harry emptied it into his mouth. His head fell back wearily against his daddy’s shoulder as soon as he was done, eyes shutting in exhaustion from the slight action.

“Sleep now, Da?”

“Okay, Lou. You can sleep now; Daddy’s got you.” Harry whispered, clutching Louis tightly to his chest, tears falling as his poorly baby passed out once more, fragile frame unable to cope with the strain of his sickness.

“Daddy’s got you.”

~

" _Daddyyyy!"_ Harry dashed out from the adjoined bathroom where he'd just stepped in to relieve himself a brief moment ago, sprinting back to his boy's side at the frightened wail. 

"Oh  _Lou_." He breathed, hurrying over to soothe the poorly male as he sobbed, snatching the sick soiled blanket from around him and dumping it on the side.

"Shh, darling, it's alright." He hushed comfortingly, smoothing his fringe away as wide, disorientated eyes stared at him, little arms reaching pleadingly out to him. Harry gently stripped him of the dirty gown, reaching around the side for the extra set the nurse'd left in case this happened, murmuring soft assurances as Louis continued to squirm towards him.

"Hang on, sweetheart, Daddy needs to change you..." Louis shook his head adamantly, struggling weakly to get away from that dreadful gown.

"No, Daddy. _Please_." He whimpered, not wanting the itchy, coarse gown back on his heated skin while he was feeling so _bad._

"Lou, You need to put something on, darling, you're already sick. We don't want to make it worse."

" _No!"_ Louis sobbed, still stubbornly refusing even when he started shivering, body now wrecked with chills instead- he didn't want the gown.

 

 

"Alright, darling. How about one of daddy's, will that be okay?" Harry soothed gently, rubbing a large palm down his trembling frame in an attempt to warm his boy. Louis sniffled sadly, thinking about his daddy's suggestion.

 _Oh yes, he would like that,_ he decided, wanting to be wrapped up in the comforting scent of his daddy and  _home_.

He just wanted  _soft._

The way his daddy's shirts always were.

"Yes, please." He nodded slightly, leaning forward into his daddy's firm chest as the elder moved to take his undershirt off, working around him to pull the fabric over his head.

"All done, darling."

"Thank you, Daddy." Louis sniffled, burying his face into the warm skin of his daddy's neck.

"I think I'm going back to sleep, Daddy..." He mumbled drowsily, exhausted by the stress and the ordeal he'd been put through just before. Harry hummed softly, patting little circles on his back as his breathing evening out and he slipped back into sleep.

~

Harry blinked, startling from his thoughts at the sharp knock on the ward door. He turned reluctantly away from Louis, where he lay so _tiny_ and _weak_ in that hospital bed, offering a polite smile to the nurse.

“Hiya, I brought you a cup of tea.” She announced softly, handing over the mug in her hands with a sympathetic smile before turning to her bedridden patient.

“Poor love. He must’ve given you such a scare too, with that high temperature; God knows how much I panic when my kids do so much as have a little sniffle. It’s never easy seeing your babies sick, is it?” Harry sighed, gazing soundlessly at his baby for a moment while lightly brushing caramel bangs away before speaking, voice low and quiet.

“It’s just- He’s so quiet. I never knew how quiet it would be without him, or how _terrifying_ the silence would be… And now, I don’t know what to do- I couldn’t help thinking about what if. _What if._ And I-” Harry broke off with a choked sob, lips pressed together in a grim line as he shook his head minutely. The nurse- _Lou,_ her nametag read- hummed consolingly, placing a reassuring palm on his shoulder.

 _“_ He means so much to me.”

“He’ll be alright. His temperature has come down now, and he’ll wake up soon. All that’s left after that is to get some food into the poor little thing, and we’ll take him for a blood test and then he’s free to go home.”

“B-Blood tests?” Harry gasped; face paling as he bit his lip anxiously, eyes darting to Louis once more. Lou hummed in agreement, huffing out a fond chuckle at his expression, gently explaining in simple terms the use for a blood test to the distraught father.

“Hmm? Oh yeah, we just test for any abnormalities, infections and such- it’s just a precaution, alright love? Nothing to worry about.” Harry gulped, jerking his head in semblance of a nod, reaching out to tug the blankets more snugly around his boy. Lou patted his shoulder with a small smile, leaving him slumped back in his chair with a wistful sigh as he continued to wait for those gorgeous baby blues to open.

~

“Daddy?” Louis whispered, eyes flickering open to reveal sleep confused but coherent sky blue orbs, Harry shooting up to lean over him with an ecstatic grin.

“Hi baby, how are you feeling?”

“Better now, Daddy, not like afore.” He mumbled, reaching out with grabby hands towards Harry, wanting to cuddle with his daddy. Harry scooped the younger male into his arms, eyes closing in relief as he hugged his baby close to him.

“I’m glad, boo.”

“Oh, look who’s awake! Hi there, little love.” Lou called cheerily, popping her head into the room. She wiggled her fingers at him, laughing when Louis shied away from her, instead burying his face into Harry’s neck.

“Don’t you want to say hi to Lou, baby? She’s got the same name as you!” Harry tried, smiling apologetically at Lou as Louis shook his head insistently, stubbornly refusing to retreat from his hiding place.

“It’s alright, my kids are the same way. They just want something familiar, you know?” Lou waved him off, plopping two trays of food onto the bedside table with a cheeky wink as Louis peeked out timidly at her.

“Anyway, it’s not much, but please eat as much as you can, and I’ll be back in an hour or so to get the little one for his blood test.”

~

Harry sat behind Louis on the small hospital bed, the smaller male cuddled warmly into his side, suckling on his thumb as he focused on the cartoons playing on the screen in a corner of the room. He glanced towards the door at the sound of approaching footsteps, Lou wheeling a wheelchair into the room with a bright smile.

“Lou? Darling, we need to go now. Do you want to hop into that wheelchair?” Harry murmured, running a hand through fluffy hair to draw his baby’s attention from where it’d been fixated on the cartoon, oblivious to Lou’s entrance.

Louis shook his head, looking between the wheelchair and his daddy.

“I want- Daddy, carry please?” Lou cooed adoringly at them, Harry agreeing easily as he hoisted the lithe male into his arms, standing up to follow the bubbly female through the corridors to an examination room.

“Daddy, where are we going?”

“We’re going for your blood test, baby.”

Louis turned to him, blinking in confusion at the words.

“Needles, Daddy?” He questioned, squirming anxiously around in Harry’s arms just as he sat down, glancing up at him with large uncertain eyes.

“Yes, I’m sorry, baby.”

“No! No needles, Daddy, please. I’ll be good, please, no needles.” The baby pleaded desperately, eyes filling rapidly as the taller male pulled him into a crushing hug, muttering frantic assurances to him.

“No, no, darling, it’s not- you’re good, sweetheart, so _so_ good, I promise. This is just so we can be sure you’re okay, baby.”

“Wanna go home, Daddy. Please.”

“We can go home after this, alright Lou? Just this one last thing, Daddy _promises._ Can you be brave for Daddy, baby?” Louis whimpered fearfully, thrusting his arm out to the blonde nurse while burrowing his head into the crook of his daddy’s neck just as Harry made to urge him again. He sniffled at the tiny prick by his elbow, nuzzling deeper into Harry as the elder cooed sympathetically.

“That’s it, baby. You’re okay, it’s over soon. You’re being such a brave boy, darling, Daddy’s so proud of you.”

“There we go! All done, sweetheart!” Lou chirped, patting his hand lightly, reaching into her pocket to fish out a lollipop- standard fare they often used to cheer the kids up. Louis snatched his hand back as soon as she released it, clinging on tightly to his daddy with both arms.

“Look what Lou has for you, baby. Don’t you want it?” Harry tried, turning his head to plant a kiss on the younger male’s bowed head, rubbing comforting circles on his back as Louis shook his head minutely.

“Just want Daddy, please. Home now, Daddy?”

“Okay, darling. Let’s go home.”

“Thank you, Daddy.” Louis murmured from his perch in Harry’s arms, smacking a sloppy kiss on to his cheek as he clarified, “for taking the yucky feelings away.”

“I love you, Daddy.”

“I love you too, baby. So, _so_ much.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all!
> 
> I wrote this in one sitting, and I'm sick, so this has not been beta'd or checked and may possibly be edited sometime if I feel something will fit in better :) IT's actually written based on my experience; I did have a high fever (41 degrees, yeah) when I was like... 13? And got sent to the doctors, who gave me liquid medicine through a little sippy thing, and then panicked and sent me to the hospital after half an hour because my temperature didn't drop (but... well, medicines don't work instantly I guess?). The hospital couldn't actually do much except let me sleep most of it off (in the children's ward!!!) and I woke up to a very cool doctor, sandwiches (which tasted good), spongebob, and a blood test (which I was fascinated by).
> 
> My dad wasn't quite as sympathetic as Harry was, or as... uh, Harry-esque as Harry was lol, which means poor little me was left to my lonesome self without any lovin' or cuddling. Just left to wallow in my self pity.
> 
> Anyways! Hope you guys enjoy this, and as usual, kudos, comment and prompt pleaseeeeeee! <3


End file.
